


Pity Party (With Pizza!)

by cheriiato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt, im a sucker for fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriiato/pseuds/cheriiato
Summary: Keith had been upset recently, and Lance decided to comfort him. Though perhaps 2am on a Saturday wasn't the best time to execute that plan.





	Pity Party (With Pizza!)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Let me in, I'm outside with your favorite pizza."
> 
> I saw this while scrolling thru social media and decided to do it for these dorks <3

Lance: Ho let me in

Lance: Im outside w/ ur favorite pizza 

Those were definitely two texts that Keith hadn't expected at 2 AM on a Saturday. With blurry vision and aching limbs, he stumbled over to his front door, unlocking it and opening it.

Lo and behold, there was Lance, wearing a white t-shirt with blue flannel pajama pants and his hoodie. One hand held a bag of things, which Keith couldn't quite make out.

And the other, held two pizza boxes.

What?

"Why are you here," Keith mumbled.

"Nice to see you too Keithy boy," Lance replied, strutting into the small apartment and shutting the door.

"Lance."

"Okay well, I just, you seem like you've been stressed and upset," Lance said tossing the bag onto the coffee table, "and I know I'm probably overthinking it but I might not be and, also, I was hungry and couldn't sleep and it occurred to me that you'd probably be awake too so-"

"Lance," Keith held up his left hand, "Stop talking. Please."

Lance just nodded, setting down the pizzas, looking more than ready to make a beeline for the door. 

"You know I didn't need you to throw me a pity party."

"Sorry, I just-"

"I'm kidding,Lance." Keith smiled at him, and Lance admired how his eyes squinted.

"I should get going, it's late," he muttered, snapping out of his trance.

"No, you aren't leaving now. Like you said, it's late and it's going to rain soon, and I know damn well that you walked here by yourself."

Lance tried to deny that, but he wasn't exactly great at lying to Keith. Eventually he agreed, albeit reluctantly, and they settled in on the couch to watch some movies.

They took around fifteen minutes trying to agree on a movie to watch, before ultimately deciding to just watch The Office. So Keith got up and fidgeted with the tv, attempting to get Netflix to work. Once it was all set up, he settled back into the couch next to Lance, handing him the remote. 

They would do this every now and then, showing up at the other's place unexpectedly to binge watch shows or movies, but it was usually at more normal times.

Though unexpected, Keith was incredibly thankful for Lance coming over. He was already feeling more calm.

"Wait a minute, Keith, have you never seen The Office," Lance asked. Keith turned his attention to the screen, where Lance hovered over the show.

"Oh, uh, aside from a few clips with you, no, I haven't."

"How have we never watched it before?" Lance held a hand to his chest in a dramatic display of surprise, and Keith simply shrugged.

"We usually just make fun of bad movies when we do this, don't know why you're so surprised."

"Okay but The Office is a masterpiece!"

"Just shut up and play it already then!"

And so they did. Lance pressed play and the screen went black before lighting up again.

Keith noticed Lance hopping excitedly where he sat, and silently noted that it was quite cute. Of course it was, he was Lance. He could make wearing a trash bag cute if he tried. Keith shook his head slightly at his thoughts, grabbing a piece of pizza from one of the boxes and smiling.

They continued on like that, watching through the episodes and laughing, making small commentary on the side.

Keith zoned out every now and then, thinking more about the boy beside him than the show at times. But if Lance noticed this happening, he didn't attempt to say anything about it. He wanted to thank Lance for coming over. Truth be told, he had been stressed recently. And maybe he didn't want to talk about why just yet, not with Lance, but it felt nice to have him there anyways.

When they were about halfway into the second season, Lance paused the show and turned to Keith. 

"So, I assume you like it then? You're laughing more than usual."

Keith just nodded, stifling a yawn. He closed his eyes for a short moment. "'M kinda tired, we can, can we just talk?"

"Of course buddy! Whaddya wanna talk about?"

"What's… Who's your favorite character from The Office?"

"Ooh, tough question. I'd probably have to say Pam, she's really chill."

Keith nodded again, sitting in silence for a couple moments before yawning again.

"Who do you relate to in it? I think I'd have to say Pam again, and oh my God, Keith! Pidge is one-hundred percent Dwight."

Keith chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd pick your favorite as the one you relate to." He sat quiet for a moment, brows furrowed together. He shifted uncomfortably before speaking up again. "I think… I think I relate to Jim a lot. With the whole Pam situation and whatever." So much for not talking about it.

"Keith…" Lance mumbled, shifting around on the couch to face him. The early morning sun shone through the windows, and now Lance could really see Keith's face. He looked tired, of course, but he also looked sad now. Without allowing himself to think, Lance reached to turn Keith around, laying him down against him, and ran his hands through his hair. "What's wrong buddy?"

"It's just… nothing, it's nothing. It'll sound dumb and negative for no reason, we were just having a fun time, and I don't want to mess that up." Keith sighed, placing his hands in his lap.

"Aw no, Keith, I don't mind, really. You're allowed to talk about things."

Keith nodded, taking a few breaths to steady himself. He tried to smile, though it came out wobbly and tired.

"I just, I really like someone. Which is part of the reason I've been stressed," he paused to shift his position, "and it's kinda like, I am close to him, and people keep saying he likes me but, but I just don't see it. It's just kind of me pining while he goes after other people."

"I mean, I haven't noticed you act any differently with anyone."

"I mean… I mean, I try to hide it sometimes, or just not make it too obvious, so I try not to act much different than I did before. But I've noticed that we're warming up to each other a bit more." He smiled, playing with his hands as he waited for Lance to respond.

"So like, sorta how we got closer?"

"Uh," his hands stopped for a moment, "Yeah, something like that," he breathed out. He turned back and leaned his face into Lance's shoulder, his breathing becoming a bit faster.

"Hey, Keith, buddy, you okay?"

"Yeah," he choked out, failing in his attempt to keep his voice steady. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, no, I'm good, just a bit upset."

"Yeah, I get that, that's fine, you're alright," Lance replied, his voice wavering a bit. "You, uh, you wanna keep talking about it?"

Keith shook his head against Lance's shoulder, grasping firmly onto his shirt and holding back his tears. Lance wrapped his hands around Keith's back, worry plaguing his mind as he tried to keep his breathing steady. He noticed that Keith would breathe with him, and found it endearing. He was worried for Keith, of course he was. But if he didn't want to talk about it with him, then Lance wouldn't force him to.

"It's alright bub, I've got you." 

They sat in relative silence for a long while before Keith looked up at him again. His eyes were puffy and red, and Lance had to fight the urge to swipe away his tears and give him a peck on the cheek.

He already likes someone. 

Lance wracked his brain, trying to determine who it could be, but it was impossible! Keith acted different with everyone! How was he supposed to realise each little change? It couldn't be Shiro… right? He and Hunk acted more like bros than anything. He had never seemed too fond of James, but then...

"If you don't mind me asking," Lance started nervously, twiddling his thumbs, "who is it?" 

Keith stayed silent for a while, not responding, and Lance figured that was his way of saying he didn't want to talk about it anymore, at least not with him.

"That's fine, you don't have to say. Talking about people you like can hurt like hell." Lance smiled all too knowingly, his hands running through Keith's hair. Normally he would make fun of it- because who on earth would willingly have a mullet?- but now didn't seem appropriate. Besides, it was soft. And Lance decided it suited him, regardless of generally being a terrible hairstyle. 

All Keith did was nod, mumbling a small "thanks," before putting his head down against Lance's shoulder once again. Before he did so, however, Lance saw a small smile tug at his lips.

"Wanna go back to watching TV?" Lance asked. And so they did. Their moment over, though not forgotten, they shifted the mood to something lighter as Lance turned on some random Tinkerbell movie.

Lance would normally tease Keith for genuinely liking it, but recently he had just found it cute. Because how could someone as edgy as Keith like something as soft as Tinkerbell?

But he did. It made him smile, and that's what was important.

Lance lounged on the couch, Keith cuddled around him throughout the movie. He fell asleep only a couple minutes in, and Lance couldn't help but admire him. He felt a little guilty, yes, but oh well, right?

Maybe nothing would come from his attraction to Keith, and maybe it wasn't returned, but he was allowed to admire his friend. So he did. He took in his features for what must've been the hundredth time, lulling himself into a peaceful drift of his mind.

He let himself imagine them cuddling purposefully, and not just because Keith had accidentally fallen asleep on him. He imagined being able to kiss him awake. He imagined being able to run his hands along his jaw and stare into his indigo eyes for as long as he wanted.

He imagined peace for them, and drifted off in a wave of content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is probably it for this one. I gave up halfway thru tbh.
> 
> Also, sidenote, I am planning to extend From Make-up to Makeouts, hopefully sometime soon! So yeah there's that. I already have plot for it, it probably won't be a super long fic but it will be more than a oneshot.


End file.
